


One and Only

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [179]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma is invited to her ex's wedding, she brings Killian as her pretend boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

Emma groaned as she turned saw the fancy invitation in her hands. It was mixed in with the rest of her bills and bank statements, and part of her just wanted to toss it in the trash and never give it another thought.

Why would she? She hadn’t talked to Walsh in months; not since he had proposed to her on their last date, then she found him in his bed with another woman the next day. She had all but thrown out all the stuff he had left at her place, and pushed him as far out of her mind as possible.

_Zelena Greenwitch to Walsh Oz_

Yet now here was the invitation in her hands; the bastard was marrying the very woman he had cheated on her with.

Because that was exactly what Emma Swan needed in her life.

“What’s that?” she heard her roommate ask as she came into the kitchen to grab some hot chocolate.

“Walsh’s getting married,” she said flatly to Mary Margaret.

“Oh?” her roommate asked, giving her a furrowed look. “To _her_?”

Emma nodded mutely.

It wasn’t as if she still had feelings for the man. She was furious at him, because she had seriously been considering his proposal, but she didn’t love him anymore. Not after everything that happened.

She shouldn’t be surprised really; here was yet another person in her life who had let her down. Her parents had abandoned her as a child, Neal had almost gotten her expelled from university, and almost every family she had lived with in foster care had given her back.

That is, until David Nolan and his mother came into her life.

He had been one of her friends in high school, and when he found out the family she was staying with wanted to send her back to the group home, he had convinced his mother to take her in.

And Ruth had; she had loved Emma, and once she had been taken into their care, that bond had all but strengthened. Within a few months, Ruth had applied for a full adoption, with Emma’s approval, and even though she was months away from eighteen, Emma had a family for the first time in her entire life.

They had met Mary Margaret in university, as she was Emma’s college roommate, and she and David had all but fallen in love at first sight. Honestly, Emma was surprised that her friend had chosen to live with her instead of David, but her friend was traditional and insisted they wait until they were at least engaged before living together. Even if they were all but engaged in name. She knew David was waiting for the perfect fairy tale moment; she had sat down with her brother and helped him plan how to do it. He was using their mother’s ring, after making sure Emma was fine with it. And she loved him all the more for it.

“Are you going to go?” Mary Margaret asked her, giving her a concerned look.

“I don’t want to,” she said hesitantly.

“But?” her friend prompted.

“If I don’t, he’s going to think he won, and that he broke me. Did you know that’s what he told me when I found him? That he wanted to hurt me just as I had hurt him for taking a few hours to think over the proposal. And he expected me to accept after. I can’t let him win, Mary Margaret. I can’t,” Emma said firmly. “But at the same time, I can’t go alone either.”

“So take your brother,” Mary Margaret suggested. “Then the two of you can scoff over everything together. You know he would go with you in a heartbeat.”

“But David is also my brother,” Emma reminded him, “That’s almost as bad as going alone.”

“Then take Killian,” her friend suggested, and Emma glared at her.

Because she really wanted to spend an evening with Mr. Innuendo who couldn’t not hit on a woman to save his life.

Killian Jones, or her brother’s best friend, was not exactly her closest acquaintance. She tolerated him because she knew David liked him, as he was his roommate and all, but beyond that, the two of them didn’t exactly have a relationship as anything more than that.

“You know as well as I do that it’s a good idea, Emma. And he would gladly do it. He cares about you just as much as the rest of us,” Mary Margaret reminded her. “But if you prefer, you can always go alone.”

Emma sighed, “Okay. I’ll call him.”

And she did. He had been surprised to get a call from her, and had gloated as she knew he would when she asked, but had accepted.

Emma wasn’t all that sure she was making the right choice, but she knew it was too late to back out now.

* * *

 

Emma smoothed over her pink dress, as Mary Margaret was finishing up on her hair. It had been a month since she had received the invitation, and the day of the wedding.

Killian Jones had teased her relentlessly over the last few weeks at the prospect of them going on a date together. She had shoved him each time he did, and he had responded with a laugh each time. But other than that, he had been tolerable; probably because her brother had all but given him the brotherly talk.

She heard a knock at their apartment and she stood up, glancing at herself once more in the mirror before going to open the door.

When she did, she saw Killian on the other side, holding a single red rose in his hand. He had cleaned up nicely, wearing a black suit and styled his hair to make it neat.

“You look lovely, Emma,” he said with a smile.

“You look-” she started, her breath catching in her throat.

“I know,” he gave her a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes at him, as she grabbed her clutch from the table, and bid good bye to her roommate.

The ride to the wedding was spent mostly in silence, as Killian turned on the radio and began to sing along. They would be arriving late enough that they wouldn’t have to socialize with the guests any more than necessary, and Emma felt oddly relaxed; like the calm before the storm. It helped that Killian’s free hand was brushing hers slightly and she found she didn’t mind.

Killian helped her out of the car when they finally did arrive, and she held onto his arm as they made their way into the church. She sat near the back, with Killian beside her. She could feel the warmth radiating off of his body as he leaned forward. The ceremony began moments after they arrived, and Emma watched as Zelena and Walsh were wed, finding that she didn’t have a single negative thought in regards to the wedding. She still was mad that Walsh had been an ass, but she didn’t hate him anymore.

If anything, she found herself growing distracted by the man beside her. There was no denying that Killian Jones was an attractive man. And when he wanted to, he could be extremely caring and sincere.

When the ceremony finished, she stood in the procession to greet the couple. When Walsh say her, he broke out into a fake smile, “Emma! I’m glad you could make it. I hoped you wouldn’t still be upset over how things had ended between us. But there was something irresistible about Zelena, and I can’t seem to stay away.”

Zelena gave her a smirk, and Emma wanted to roll her eyes.

Walsh’s smile dropped when he saw who she was with, “I wasn’t aware that you and Jones were _friends_ now. Last I heard, you barely tolerated each other.”

Killian wrapped his arm around her, and she said, “Well, friends isn’t exactly the word I would use.”

Luckily he seemed to get the hint, and she was glad for that, “Aye. I suppose I have you to thank for that, _mate_. If you hadn’t let go of such a brilliant lass such as Emma, I don’t think I would be as happy as I am today.”

Walsh looked like he was going to say something less than pleasant, and she took the opportunity to say, “Yes. Thank you Walsh, because I’m happier than I have ever been.”

And with that, she turned and walked away as she got the last word. Music started playing as the bride and groom shared their first song, but she didn’t pay attention.

When they were out of ear shot, she turned to Killian, “Thank you,” she said sincerely. “For not letting him just put me down.”

He shook his head, “Of course, Love. He’s bloody bastard anyways. David and I wanted to punch him after what he did, but Mary Margaret convinced us you wouldn’t be pleased.”

“You did?” she asked in surprise. “Why?”

“Because he hurt you,” he said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“But you don’t even like me,” she blurted out. At some point during the conversation the music had shifted and couples began to join the floor. He followed suit as he led her onto the floor, choosing not to say anything. She wanted to refuse, but she could see Walsh looking over, so she slipped one hand through his and placed the other on his shoulder.

“For what it’s worth, Love, I never disliked you. Yes, I enjoyed riling you up, but just to see your reaction. You look cute when you get all flushed,” he said softly as he led their dancing.

She looked wordless at that, and he intervened, “Emma, I know this isn’t an optimal time to inform you, but if you haven’t noticed, I’ve been in love with you for the better part of the last three years, since the moment I met you.”

“But-“ she started, “I-uh. How?” she asked weakly.

He rolled his eyes at her, and she felt her heart racing at his confession.

“You say it like it’s hard to love you, Emma. You may have a rough exterior, but you’re a caring individual who fights for those she cares about. Even when you disliked me, you brought me food when I was sick, and you always make sure everyone is happy. You are a feisty sprit and incredibly brilliant. Loving you has always been easy. It’s pursing you that has been difficult.”

“You never said anything,” she said softly.

“I didn’t think you would be all that pleased if I did,” he said softly, closing the space between them. “Up until recently, you kept your distance from me.”

She looked into his eyes as she admitted, “Because you scare me,” she said softly. “You, Killian Jones, are more terrifying than anyone I have ever cared for romantically.”

“Why?” he questioned.

“Because I could see myself having a future with you,” she said in a near whisper.

He looked like he was about to protest, but she closed the space further and placed her lips tenderly on his. She pulled away carefully, and he and gave her a look of shock before leaning in and kissing her far more passionately.

When they finally pulled away, he asked, “What do you say we give this thing between us a shot?”

She grinned at how breathless he looked, and nodded, because she wanted it. She wanted it all with Killian Jones.

“Yes,” she said, before adding in, “Let’s get out of here, Jones.”

He gave her a grin before following her out of the room.

And when David finally proposed and moved in with Mary Margret, Killian who had found himself out of a place joined her at hers. Their relationship had bumps as most did, but she found herself falling quickly, and that she didn’t mind all.

She was happier than she had ever been, with Killian, and her family, by her side


End file.
